


Black Leather and Lace

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Community: dsc6dsnippets, Crush, Memories, POV Female Character, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once in a while, Frannie puts on her corset.  (Originally posted to <a href="http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com">ds-snippets</a> for the prompt "corset."  And I suppose "dance" as well.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Leather and Lace

Sometimes when she’s feeling particularly disgusted with men—the whole species—Frannie gets out her black leather corset.  She wriggles into the shortest skirt she owns (dangerously tight across the hips), adds four-inch stilettos and Nonna Vecchio’s pearls, and piles her hair up on her head.  With her bedroom door locked, she puts on sultry music and treats herself to a couple of shots of Stoli.

Once the edges get a little fuzzy, she stands in front of the mirror, her hips swinging gently, seductively to the melody.  She poses, struts, dances slowly with the kind of grace she wishes she’d had at her prom, or even at her wedding, back when she always had someone to dance with.

She runs her hands over the leather, liking the feel of it, smooth and kind of stiff but giving a little when she moves or breathes.  She likes how it embraces her waist.  She likes the contrast between the firm leather and the soft swell of her ass below the corset’s edge.  She lets her fingers drift down the line down the front where the fastenings are hidden; her nipples tighten at the light touch.

It’s silly of her to keep it.  Almost as silly as buying it in the first place.  She paid way too much for it, and she only wore it that one time, and all it did was help her make herself ridiculous.  Like Fraser ever would have wanted a dangerous temptress in black leather.  God, what was she thinking?

She’s long over him, anyway.  But there’s nothing wrong with remembering that he’s the only man who ever saw her in the corset.  The only man she’s met who she could trust to ignore her half-naked body and insist on treating her like a person.


End file.
